Do I Know You?
by Hotchick6701
Summary: What happen's when the person you love forgets who you are? What will happen next, leave her or try to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Secret Life I hope you like it : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 1: Car Crash/Forgetting.**

**Amy's POV**

It's been a year since I married Ricky, life's going great. Today's our anniversary, and I was told that I have to leave the house for a little bit. I already have Ricky's present, and I'm just driving around. I got him a nice watch that has a picture of me in the middle. I saw this little girl crossing the street, and my eye's widened. I stopped, and the other car behind me crashed into me. After that everything went black.

**Ricky's POV**

It was our anniversary, and I was getting everything ready. I put rose petals on the bed, and candles her favorite scent around the house. As I was about to make the dinner, I heard the phone ring. I walked over to the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello is this Ricky Underwood?" Hmm probably a telemarketer, I hung up, and continued cooking. But once I hung up I got that bad feeling people get when something usually goes bad. I hear the phone ring again, and I answer it.

"Hello?" I answer annoyed.

"Is this Ricky Underwood?" The same person, man I should just see what she wants!

"Yes, and I don't want any products." I say, can this just hurry up. I have a meal to make.

"Well appears Amy your wife got in a car accident, and now she's being hospitalized." I was shocked, My Amy. In the hospital, I was speechless.

"I'll be there in just a minute." I say, I hang up the phone, and I walk in johns room.

"Hey buddy we need to go somewhere." I go over to him, and pick him up. We head to the car, and head to the hospital. Once we get there, we check in to visit Amy. She tells us her room, John and I start walking to her room. Once we got to her room, we opened the door. There she was asleep, doing nothing. I see the doctors come in, and I sigh.

"How is she?" The doctors look at me with sympathy, I head over to the chair by Amy and I sit down on.

"She's in a coma." I felt my heart beat faster, and my blood pressure rise. My wife, on our anniversary is in a coma? This is probably the worst anniversary ever. When the doctor left, I walked over to Amy, and held her hand.

"Happy anniversary Amy I love you, and I always will. Hope you wake up soon." I say, after that I pick up John, and leave the room.

**Ohhh intense hahaha anyway I hope you like it please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's I'm finally updating after forever, anyway here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Ricky's POV**

It's been two day's since she's been in a coma, every day my heart breaks. I look at her, and wonder why did it have to be on our anniversary? I hear a knock at my door, and I open it up It was Adrian.

"Hey Ricky." She say's to me, she walks closer to me.

"What do you want." I said annoyed, I was stressed enough I don't need her doing this.

"Baby Amy's in a coma it's are chance to have sex for the very last time." She's sick, all she wants is sex predictable. As I heard the phone ring I turned around, and walked over to it.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Hello is this Ricky?" The lady asked.

"Yea."

"Well it's Amy she woke up." I smiled at the thought, I go to John's room, and I pick him up.

"We get to go see mommy today." I get him dressed, and I head out the door. Once we made it to the hospital, we get checked in. I knocked on her door, and I opened it. There she was as beautiful as could be wide awake.

"Hello Amy." She smiled at me as I felt alive again.

"Hello Ricky so where's Ben?" Why was she asking for Ben?

"Why did you want to tell him something?" She looked at me confused.

"Um Ricky Ben's my boyfriend I would think he should here." I could hear my heart beating faster, and faster. No this cant happen to me not to her.

"Amy I'm your husband." I heard her laugh.

"Ricky your really funny your with Adrian, and I'm with Ben." This cant happen to me, today was suppose to be a good day.

"Nurse!" I called for her, and she walked in.

"Why dose my wife think she's with another guy!" I snapped, I could tell she was shocked but I didn't care.

"Well you see she has amnesia, it can be temporary or forever. But she must of lost memories of her life." no no this is all wrong, she should have just woken up, and we could have made up the lost of our anniversary.

"Ok thank you." I saw her walk out, and to me this was a nightmare. I decided to let Ben know what's going on. I dial up his number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yea Ben we have a problem."

"Oh no Ricky I don't want to be apart of your stupid problems."

"No it's Amy she has amnesia, and she thinks she is still with you."

"Really well I'm fine with that." That bastard! I could just see him smiling on the other end. Anger boiled up in me, the nerve of that guy.

"She's my wife, and your not going to touch her!" I snap

"Oh Ricky this is my chance to have that little bitch again." What has he done to himself.

"I just need you to convince Amy that she's still not with you."

"Ha no I don't think so she would make the perfect wife for me." Ok that's it!

"Listen you touch Amy I will kill you, got that _kill you_. Your not going to hurt her, or yet even touch her." I snapped.

"She thinks your with Adrian, so I'm golden I could always use a maid." That asshole, no way am I ever letting him treat **my** not his my Amy that way!

"Watch your back Ben!" those were my last words before I hung up on him.

**Short chapter I know I'm so sorry I'm just way tired, anyway I hope you like it : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating, and here we go. Chapter 3 of Do I know you? I'm so happy for your reviews thank you so much! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or I would be rich **

**Ricky's POV**

It was that accident, I will get her to remember me. I heard a knock on the door, and I saw that thing come in.

"Ben!" Amy smiled, and jumped out of the bed to hug him.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" I saw him touch her cheek, I felt anger come threw me. All I wanted to do was throw him to the wall.

"My head just hurts that's all, I'm so happy you're here." I saw Amy my Amy kiss him with passion, but no passion was returned to her. It hurt me to see Amy with this guy who don't give a flying rats ass about her. Then I saw Adrian come in.

"Hey Amy." Adrian said, I saw Amy smile.

"Adrian I have to talk to you." Ben said, I didn't like this one bit. I saw her nod, and they went out the door. Here's my chance to at least try and convince her.

"Amy your not with Ben please believe me I can prove it." She looked sad, I walked over to her, and embraced her.

"Everything will be ok I love you." I embraced her tighter never wanting to let her go, but I have to be patient.

"Ricky you cant love me, I'm with Ben. I'm 21 years old I love Ben, I plan to marry him." It hurt me to hear her say that she loved another man, but I know she loves me deep down were her memory is lost.

"Amy your 24, your married to me. We have a kid together, I love you remember all those memories together?" I pleaded, when she was about to say something, Ben and Adrian came in the room.

"Amy before you got in that accident I was going to propose to you, so I'm going to do it now." Ben said with him on that one knee. I saw tears in her eye's, as she hugged him.

"You asshole!" I yelled, as I jumped on him. I started throwing punches, kneeing him hard.

"Ricky stop!" Amy yelled, as she broke us up.

"Ricky what has gotten into you! Never do that again unless you never want to see me again!" She snapped at me, I was shocked. I was speechless.

"Ricky baby what's wrong please talk to me." Adrian said to me seductively, I felt like I was going to vomit. I walked out of the room, and I got in the car. I drove home, I saw my mom come up to me.

"Ricky where's Amy?" She asked me, my eye's were burring I couldn't hold it in, tears started to come down my eye's.

"Ricky?" She embraced me, and I cried in her shoulder.

"Amy she doesn't remember were married, and she's now engaged to Ben." My heart was broken, I needed to be alone.

"Mom can I be alone for awhile?" I asked, she nodded, and left. I got out Amy and my wedding tape. As we said our vows, and kissed. I saw John come in, and I started crying hugging him.

"Daddy what's wrong?" How was I suppose to tell him? Its better to tell him then have him find out the bad way.

"John mommy's she's…she's lost her memory, she only remembers being with Ben. John I'm so sorry, she doesn't remember being married to me." I could see John starting to cry, and my heart broke more that day. I heard a knock on the door, I opened it up. There she was my Amy.

"Ricky are you ok?" She looked concerned, my heart broke when I saw her.

"Mommy!" I saw John go over to her, and hug her tight.

"John?" She asked, and he had tears in his eyes lots of them.

"Yes mommy its me, and I love you so much mommy why don't you remember daddy mommy?"

"I do know daddy what are you talking about honey?"

"You and daddy are married he dibs you first." She looked shocked.

"Ricky?" I got an idea, I grabbed her hand. I sat her down, and put on our wedding tape. After a couple minutes of it, I saw tears in her eyes.

"Ricky I would remember being married to you I would. I only remember being with Ben."

"You lost your memory in that car crash." I walked over to hug her but she pushed me away.

"No! Stay away, you have no idea what its like to find out your married to a man slut!" I was shocked at her words.

"Ams, please don't marry Ben." I pleaded.

"I love him!" she snapped at me.

"You don't love him you just forgot about the love we have, we loved another like a love that nobody could understand. But we didn't give a shit what people thought about us, we were happy!" I said back.

"I hate you." She hissed at me, I looked away from her.

**Ok sad chapter, anyway I hope I pleased you guys : ))))))) **


End file.
